


Happy Birthday, Tyler

by blurryxvessel



Series: Sleeping [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Best Friends, Birthday Party, Caretaking, Caring, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Tyler Joseph, Driving, Friendship, Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph Friendship, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Male Friendship, Multi, Napping, POV Josh Dun, Sad and Happy, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleep, Sleepiness, sleeping, sleepy tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: Hey, has anyone seen Tyler?





	Happy Birthday, Tyler

“Hey, has anyone seen Tyler?” Josh asks, shuffling through the crowd of people. 

“Haven’t seen him. Maybe he went home?” A distant relative of Tyler’s answers him.

“What? This is his birthday party, he can’t just leave?” Josh replies, confusion written on his face. 

He bumps into Jay down the hallway. 

“Hey, you seen Tyler?” 

Jay pulls him aside into his bedroom. 

“He told me not to tell anyone but he said he needed to get out of here.”

“What!? Why? Is he okay?” 

“I- I don’t know. I mean, he did look a bit stressed out before he left.” 

“I- I’m gonna go see if he’s okay.” 

“Do you know where he went?” Josh continues.

“No, but I’m assuming home.” Jay answers.

“I won’t tell him you told me.” Josh tells jay. 

Jay nods and leaves his bedroom following Josh.

He somehow walks outside and gets in his car without being seen. 

He doesn’t really remember how to get to Tyler’s house from his parents house, so he puts his address in the gps. 

The ride feels long, even though it’s just under 30 minutes. Tyler’s car is parked in the driveway, but that doesn’t mean he’s home. He doesn’t want to call him because he knows he won’t answer. He gets out of the car to go knock on the door, when his phone starts ringing. It’s Tyler.

“What are you doing here?” Tyler says as soon as Josh answers the phone.

“I came to make sure you’re okay. I mean, you left your own birthday party Ty.” 

Tyler sighs sounding annoyed.

“So, can I come in?” Josh asks.

The phone goes silent. Tyler hung up on him. Josh walks closer to the door to go knock on it, but it opens before he gets there. 

Tyler looks just as he sounded on the phone, worn out. 

“You wanna go for a drive?” Josh offers, gesturing to his car parked in the driveway. 

Tyler shrugs. “Sure. I might fall asleep though, won’t be much company.” 

Josh laughs softly, “that’s perfectly okay.”

“I’ll be right back.” Tyler says. He goes inside and closes the door. 

He comes back out not a minute later with a hoodie on and his phone in his hand. He locks the door and follows Josh to his car. They get in and Josh pulls out of the driveway. 

“So, what’s going on?” Josh starts, as soon as they leave Tyler’s street.

Tyler sighs as he buckles his seatbelt. He closes his eyes. 

“My anxiety is bad today.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I- I didn’t know.” Josh quickly replies. 

Tyler opens his eyes and looks at Josh. “You know, leading up to my birthday, my anxiety gets bad.” He pauses for a moment. 

“I dunno, I feel like everyone expects something from me now. They expect me to be all happy, and excited for my birthday. Or to be surprised when someone tries to throw me a surprise party. It gets me like worked up, y’know?” He continues.

“Yeah, I totally get that.” Josh responds. He looks at Tyler for a moment. 

“What?” Tyler says after noticing the way Josh is looking at him. 

“I- I don’t know what to say but, I just always want you to be okay.” Josh responds. 

Tyler smiles, “I always want you to be okay too.” 

“You know you can always call me, or text me. Whatever you need I’m there.” Josh tells him. 

Tyler nods his head slowly, letting a yawn escape. “I know, I know.” 

“I feel like I just needed to get away from everything for a minute.” He continues. 

Josh nods, “yeah.” 

“That’s why I like being with you, hanging out with you and stuff. Cuz I know you’ll be real with me, and you’ll keep me sane for a while,” Tyler chuckles. 

“Mhm,” Josh nods. 

Tyler yawns, “I’m sorry, I’m getting really tried can you drive me home?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, of course.” Josh answers. 

Josh looks over at Tyler not 10 minutes later, and he’s fast asleep in the passengers seat, head resting gently on the window. 

The next 10 minutes it takes to make it back to his place go by fast. Josh almost doesn’t have the heart to wake him when he pulls into the driveway. He waits a few minutes to see if Tyler will wake up on his own. When he doesn’t, he lightly places his hand on his shoulder and squeezes it. 

“Ty,” he whispers. 

Tyler’s eyes pop open as he sits up.

“Sorry.” He mumbles. 

He starts getting out of the car. Josh turns off his car and follows Tyler to the front door. 

“Wha- what are you doing?” Tyler asks, confused expression on his face. 

“I’m gonna text Jay and tell him to tell everyone at the party that you asked me to drive you home, you’re not feeling well. I’m gonna stay with you. I wanna make sure you’re okay.” Josh responds. He pulls out his phone and starts drafting the text to Jay. 

“Josh, no, you- you don’t have to, I’m- I’m fine.” Tyler quickly replies.

“You know I worry about you Ty. Just- just let me hang out for a little while.” Josh asks. 

“Okay, fine.” Tyler agrees.

“Sometimes I hate how much you care about me.” He laughs. 

Josh laughs nervously.

He opens his front door and they go inside. 

“I’m gonna get some water you want anything?” Tyler says as they walk inside. 

“Uh, yeah, a water would be good.” Josh answers. 

Tyler tosses a cold water bottle over to Josh as he walks over to the couch. He heads over to the living room after Josh and toes off his shoes before lying down on the couch near the tv. Josh sits down beside him on the opposite couch and takes a swig of his water. 

“You wanna watch the walking dead? I think they’re playing reruns.” Tyler offers. 

“Sure,” Josh nods. 

Tyler grabs the remote and switches to the correct channel before grabbing a couch pillow and propping himself up appropriately.

Josh wants to keep his word to Tyler that he’d only hang out for a little while and then leave. So when Tyler starts falling asleep, Josh decides to wait until Tyler is definitely asleep to leave. He waits until he can hear the soft snoring he remembers from long car rides and back in the van before they got the tour bus. He stands up and grabs the tv remote, lowering the volume on it significantly. He then walks over to the couch he was sitting on and grabs the blanket that’s draped over the back of it. He walks over to place it on Tyler gently. Just as he’s about to leave he notices a notebook on the kitchen counter. He rips out a page gently and finds a pen. He writes “call me if you need anything. I love you. - Josh”. He walks over to the coffee table and places it down, closest to the couch Tyler is currently sleeping on. He then proceeds to ‘sneak’ out of Tyler’s house. 

He walks out to his car and gets inside, sighing loudly as he plops down into the drivers seat. 

“He’s so HECKING cute, why do I have to be in love with him?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Dm me on Twitter @polarizeawsten if you have any prompts or want to say hi


End file.
